Ruined Plans - Ten miles of peach blossoms
by Gail F Scarborough
Summary: What if at the Eastern Sea Banquet Li Jing and the two disciples argue at the entrance of the banquet hall causing Bai Qian to come face to face with Li Jing and the two disciples in front of Ye Hua and all of the guests. Instead of pretending to be a low immortal Bai Qian must tell the truth, but will the story be explained or will it end in confusion and ruined plans?


Ye Hua walked into the palace with a smile on his face. Bai Qian was stuck following him into the hall and he planned to make sure she stayed next to him and returned to the Celestial palace with him and A-Li.

The Eastern Sea King followed the immortal that the Crown Prince dragged to the hall. He requested that the Crown Prince take the seat next to him.

Ye Hua did not want to be separated from his fiancee, so he thanked the king and began to walk over to the open seats next to his his second uncle and his wife when he realized Bai Qian was not following. He quickly walked over grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over to the side making sure A-Li followed behind them.

The king clapped his hand to call his sister in to dance for the prince. He hoped their plan worked. Having a sister as a consort to the crown prince would create a stronger bond between his kingdom and the royal family.

As princess Miao Qing took her place a sudden disturbance was heard at the entrance. The king looked up and noticed the ghost lord and the two disciples of Kunlun Mountain were arguing again. The crown prince rose and walked towards the three men. The three men glanced over and immediately bowed, "Crown Prince." They all said as they bowed.

At the voices Bai Qian stiffened and turned towards the entrance. 'Oh no. Senior and sixteenth. I can't let them see me.' Bai Qian rose and tried to leave.

Suddenly A-Li grabbed hold of her arm and yelled, "Mother, when are you going?"

The four men suddenly turned each thinking different things when the saw the high goddess and the imperial great-grandson.

Ye Hua, 'Qian Qian don't leave me.'

The two disciples, 'Seventeenth?!?'

Ghost Lord Li Jing, 'A-Yin!!'

The Ghost Lord suddenly brushed passed the others and ran up to Bai Qian saying, "A-Yin!! I have found you at last!"

As he reached her side she shot out a force field to stop him from coming closer. The other three rushed over to stop the Ghost Lord. "A-Yin, where have you been all these years? I have looked everywhere for you. It was all my fault, A-Yin." The Ghost Lord broke the force field and tried to grasp her hands, but Ye Hua suddenly stepped in and block him from grabbing her.

Ye Hua said, "How dare you try to touch my fiancee, Ghost Lord. You have no right."

Li Jing looked at the Crown Prince in shock. "Fiancee?!? No, that's not possible. A-Yin, how could you ..."

Bai Qian replied, "I have long ago broken all ties with you. I don't deserve to be called A-Yin. Please call me by my proper name."

Suddenly the senior disciple stepped up, "Seventeenth? Is it really you? We have been looking everywhere for you. Why are you dressed like a woman?"

Bai Qian lowered her head and bowed. "Senior, I...I have always been a woman. I was disguised as a man so I could be a disciple of Mo Yuan."

Ye Hua looked over at her shocked, "Qian Qian you are Si Yin?!?"

"Yes. My family felt that High God Mo Yuan would be able to help me mature as all other options were useless."

Senior said," You are High Godess Bai Qian of Qing Qiu?"

Everyone in the hall suddenly gasped as the realized that this was Auntie. Everyone except the four men, the king and his sister bowed and said, "Welcome, auntie."

Li Jing said, "Why did you not tell me you were part of the fox clan? There was never an issue with us being together. Why did you hide this?"

Bai Qian replied, "Li Jing, you chose Xuan Nu..."

Li Jing cut in, "Only because I thought there was no way for us to be together. A-Yin, I love you. If I had known..."

"Enough!!! Bai Qian is my fiancee and no one can take her from me." Ye Hua yelled angrily. 'How dare Li Jing try to take my wife from me.' Ye Hua tried to grab Bai Qian's arm, but this time she blocked him and moved away. Ye Hua turned, "Qian Qian."

"Stop, both of you. I am not a toy for you to fight over. Farewell." Bai Qian turned and jumped out of the room. All that was left was her handkerchief that floated to the group.

Ye Hua bent down and picked it up. "Father, are we going to follow mother?"

"No, I know where she is going."


End file.
